


Gravity

by Staganddragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Harry Potter, POV Second Person, Poetry sort of, This is very very short, anyways I love first kiss stories, drabble maybe?, i dont really know what else this is, like everything I write I have the attention span of a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staganddragon/pseuds/Staganddragon
Summary: I just love first kiss stories, ok? Don't @ me





	Gravity

I hope you are ready for it. 

My feet left the ground a long time ago, and I am holding on as tight as I can, but still you stay. And there you will remain until you make the slight bend of knee, watching the ripple of muscles down your legs, sore and tight from disuse but strong and certain. 

We will rocket to the sun, perhaps further. Maybe we will keep moving up forever. Maybe I will catch you a star and tell you it’s the shiny golden snitch your fingertips never grazed before mine. Maybe the wind will howl against your ears, and maybe I will wonder what songs it is singing to you. I will wonder if it is sharing with you all the secrets of our tiny universe.   
Maybe I will hang on to every single word from your mouth. You might be my gravity. 

Fists tighten. We weave back and forth and in between the bitter raindrops relentlessly pounding against our cheeks, perfectly choreographed but unrehearsed. You tell me you are rusty, but you lean into the current of the storm and continue, and your hair is matted to the back of your neck, and you might be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 

I am in no hurry.

Somehow, my rib cage has become unlocked. I can feel the beating in my chest, the gentle thrum, the proof of life, and I don’t believe it; not yet. You have whipped around with a triumphant smile on your face, a tiny little treasure struggling against your grip. You are pulling me into your orbit, drifting closer, closer, closer. 

The moment our lips meet is the moment my feet find the ground again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @insufferable-git on Tumblr, because Rachel deserves the whole damn world. <3


End file.
